Moony & Padfoot
by LongLiveWerewolves
Summary: " ... ela seguiu na direção contrária perguntando-se de novo e de novo como Sirius e Remus, dois garotos tão diferentes, tão opostos, podiam manter uma amizade inabalável de quase cinco anos."


"Primeiro andar? Ok. Banheiro dos Monitores? Ok. Biblioteca? Ok. Segundo Andar? Ok."

A primeira ronda de sua vida mal havia começado e Lily Evans já estava ansiosa. Nada podia dar errado, absolutamente nada. Iria provar que era capaz de honrar aquele distintivo e a confiança de Dumbledore que tal cargo representava. Nem que para isso precisasse checar duas (três, quatro) vezes os andares e cada porta, estátua, quadro...

— Sabe, Lily, acho que devíamos voltar para o primeiro andar. Aposto que uma horda de vândalos não-monitores passou por lá enquanto checávamos a biblioteca pela terceira vez.

Nem mesmo todo o nervosismo e apreensão juntos foram capazes de conter o sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Lily. Chegava a ser incompreensível como Remus conseguia acalmá-la mesmo soltando suas frases irônicas; sempre com um esgar Maroto no rosto. Lily nunca o considerou igual aos outros símios com quem ele fazia questão de andar, mas até o final do quarto ano o via apenas como um bom colega. Agora, no entanto, começava a gostar cada vez mais da companhia do garoto. E, à medida que as semanas passavam, ficava o mistério de como (e principalmente **por que**) Remus tinha como amigos três moleques que, juntos, não superavam a simpatia da Lula Gigante.

Como resposta ao comentário do garoto, Lily se contentou em dar-lhe um tapa no ombro. Erro que ela não tardaria em descobrir e se arrepender. Ficou claro que Remus – por mais que tentasse disfarçar – havia desviado o corpo com uma careta de dor, como se tivesse recebido um murro de um trasgo. Intrigadas, as sobrancelhas de Lily se uniram em cima do nariz, acompanhadas pelo olhar indagador que as íris verdes lançavam na penumbra do corredor.

— Remus...?

— Moony!

A chegada de uma terceira voz sobressaltou Lily de tal forma que ela teve certeza de que havia saído alguns centímetros do chão, impulsionada pelo sobressalto. Não foi preciso uma grande busca para localizar o dono da voz. Até porque, era com pesar que conhecia aquele tom muitíssimo bem.

— Black, que diabos!

— Moony! Anda, venha, precisamos ir rápido.

Se uma quarta pessoa passasse pelo corredor e analisasse a cena, veria o seguinte: um Sirius Black portando uma expressão dramaticamente aflita, um Remus Lupin olhando atônito para o amigo (e milagrosamente conseguindo manter-se em pé apesar de sua aparência "mais-pra-lá-do-que-pra-cá") e uma Lily Evans tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos; se bem que, considerando-se a maneira com que seus maxilares tentavam quebrar todos os dentes de sua boca de tão tensos que estavam, seria preciso muita ingenuidade considerar tal rubor como fruto de timidez.

— Vocês não vão a lugar algum, era só o que me faltava.

— Lily...

— Não, Remus! Isso não está certo! Eu vou alertar McGonagall sobre isso agora mesmo e você vem comigo, Black.

Ao terminar a frase, Lily colocou as mãos na cintura como se assim pudesse terminar a discussão. Recusava-se a admitir uma coisa dessas, ainda mais em sua primeira ronda como Monitora. E o fato do transgressor ser Sirius Black contribuía ainda mais para solidificar sua decisão. Era fato velho e conhecido da escola inteira o desprezo que sentia por Potter, mas poucos pareciam saber que ela nutria (mesmo que não tão intensamente) os mesmos sentimentos pelo fiel escudeiro, Sirius Black. Os dois eram tão iguais! Além disso, certas vezes Black parecia ser ainda mais arrogante, metido, inconsequente e convencido. Sem contar a inigualável técnica de arrancar suspiros e lágrimas femininas em igual escala. Em momentos de extrema irritação, Lily não enxergava onde estava a enorme diferença que separava Sirius do resto da família Black.

— Adoraria passar algumas horas ao seu lado, Lily, mas os recentes acontecimentos me impedem. Uma pena.

Sirius correu os olhos da ruiva para Remus, com a mesma expressão dramática. Porém, ao encarar o rosto do amigo, alguma coisa sutil mudou no olhar de Sirius. Uma mudança que Lily nem sequer reparara, mas que parecia trazer importantes informações para Remus. Prova disso foi a conversa muda que se seguiu, entre franzir de sobrancelhas e olhares significativos. Lily era obrigada a admitir – todavia jamais em voz alta – seu fascínio perante o entrosamento entre os quatro Marotos (como faziam questão de serem chamados ultimamente).

— Foi o Peter, — Sirius explicou — ele comeu, de novo, uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e agora está guinchando como um suíno em trabalho de parto. James teve que levá-lo para a enfermaria. Eu achei melhor te encontrar para, depois, não nos acusarem injustamente de estarmos fora da cama instigando o caos.

Sirius deu um profundo suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça numa perfeita personificação de mártir, gesto que não amoleceu as feições rígidas de Lily. Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito e virou-se para Remus, que por sua vez encolhera os ombros da mesma forma que um pai exausto faria ao ter que lidar com filhos hiperativos após um longo dia de trabalho.

— Lily, eu vou até a enfermaria ver como ele está. Madame Pomfrey não vai deixar os três saírem sozinhos depois. Você acha que pode terminar a ronda? Eu sei que este é o nosso primeiro dia, mas acredite, você não vai querer ver o estado que Peter fica quando, bem... ultrapassa o limite humano de consumo de doces.

Lily sabia que não havia muito mais o que argumentar. Ou aceitava a proposta de Remus, ou então seria obrigada a acompanhá-los e aturar a companhia de James Potter; assistindo, simultaneamente, ao definhamento gorduroso de Peter Pettigrew. Após um aceno curto de cabeça, Lily ficou parada vendo os dois sumirem de vista. E, quando os contornos distantes de ambos foram engolidos pela escuridão, ela seguiu na direção contrária perguntando-se de novo e de novo como Sirius e Remus, dois garotos tão diferentes, tão opostos, podiam manter uma amizade inabalável de quase cinco anos.

— E então, Sirius, qual é o plano?

— Plano? O que te faz pensar que existe um plano, Remus?

— Eu estava presente quando Peter comeu uma bacia de ovos de fadas mordentes para ganhar uma aposta. Quer mesmo tentar me convencer que ele está na enfermaria por causa de uns sapos de chocolate?

A conversa começara no instante em que viraram o corredor, longe dos olhos e ouvidos atentos de Lily. Sirius caminhava balançando os braços com um gingado ensaiado durante horas na frente do espelho no dormitório masculino, considerado por ele como "irresistível para qualquer ser vivo do sexo oposto". Desde então, recusara-se a simplesmente andar normalmente. Remus, que não fazia uso de nenhuma técnica de sedução ao se locomover, mantinha as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da calça, mania adquirida depois de ganhar da lua as primeiras cicatrizes nos pulsos; mania essa que lhe incrementara a fama de ser, além de sério, misterioso. Adicione a isso o distintivo de Monitor que faiscava na capa e será possível explicar porque tantas pessoas nutriam a falsa impressão de que ele, assim como Peter, fazia parte do grupo dos "Marotos" por pura sorte.

— Na minha análise crítica, o único plano existente foi feito com o intuito de te libertar desta ronda que envergonha a todos nós. Agora só nos resta ir, casualmente e sem movimentos bruscos, até o Cabeça de Javali. Para enfim celebrarmos a primeira reunião realizada com sucesso dos Senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs na já famosa Casa dos Gritos. – Sirius disse.

Querendo se certificar que não estavam sendo ouvidos, Remus virou a cabeça para os dois extremos do corredor e revistou o teto com o olhar (descobrira, da pior forma possível, que Pirraça podia ser bem silencioso quando queria entreouvir conversas). Se não fosse por ele e sua paranóia, James, Sirius e Peter conversariam sem receios sobre lobisomens, animagos ilegais e passeios durante a lua cheia no Salão Principal, em alto e bom som.

— Eu pensava que Aberforth tinha nos dito para ficar no mínimo a 100 metros do bar dele depois do que aconteceu com o Mundungus - Remus comentou, casualmente.

— Nah. Depois ele repensou a decisão e nos fez prometer que não deixaríamos você beber mais do que duas garrafas de Uísque de Fogo. E mesmo se o Dunga não tivesse sido expulso eu não acho que ele voltaria pra lá tão cedo. Você quase fez o coitado borrar as calças, Moony.

— Nunca tente roubar uma garrafa de um lobisomem bêbado, Padfoot.

Para quem queria ser "casual e sem movimentos bruscos" Sirius soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, sacudindo a cabeça como faria um cachorro ao sair de dentro do lago. Antes que Remus pudesse reagir, recebeu um tapa nas costas. O que significava que Sirius o parabenizava por ter ficado bêbado e arrumado uma briga no bar. Os músculos protestaram, exauridos pela violência da última transformação, e revidaram gerando uma dor aguda que se estendeu por todo o corpo como um arrepio desagradável. Em questão de segundos a risada de Sirius morreu.

— Como você tá se sentindo?

A preocupação na voz de Sirius era inegável. Quando se tratava da saúde de Remus pós-lua cheia, ele conseguia ser mais irritante e autoritário que Madame Pomfrey; o que não era pouca coisa. Para Remus, aquela era a maior prova de que Sirius não era o inconseqüente, ninfomaníaco arrogante que todos pintavam. De todos os Marotos, Remus e Sirius eram os únicos que compartilhavam tal característica: diante do resto da escola, ambos se escondiam atrás de máscaras. Para ocultar segredos, fraquezas e também o fato do passado - que tanto tentavam esquecer - continuar assombrando-os no presente, constantemente. Mesmo estimulados por motivos completamente diferentes havia entre eles o tipo de cumplicidade que James, vindo de uma boa família e desprovido de probleminhas peludos, jamais poderia entender.

— Um lixo.

Diante da resposta, Sirius hesitou por um momento. Um piscar de olhos. E então explodiu em mais uma risada, estranhamente parecia com um latido de cachorro.

— Esse é o espírito, Moony.


End file.
